I'm the New Sensation
by xo.Sarang.hae
Summary: A new girl has entered the music scene and has put Hannah lower on the scale. A new girl has also entered Miley's school. Are they related somehow? Jakexoc? Jacksonxoc? Moliver?


"Good morning Malibu! On today's hot gossip is that Roxy Blackhawk is coming to Malibu! This punk rock princess is shaking up the music scene and is making punk the new pop. So move over Hannah Montana, Roxy Blackhawk is in town," the DJ at the local radio station greeted that morning.

Roxy, or more formally known as Serenity Rodriguez groaned. She hated all this press and attention that she was getting. But that is what you get for being a hot teen sensation.

"Serena! Why did I have to be so god dang talented?" Serenity whines to her older sister.

Serena Rodriguez is a successful fashion designer. She is in her late twenties and runs _very_ successful punk rock/skater wear. Well she doesn't just design and make clothes; she also designs shoes, accessories, and makeup. Her first priority though, is her sister.

Their parents had died not so long ago and Serena had to take on the job of the sister, the parent, and the financial aid. It was a lot of stress for her only being 20 at the time and starting her own line and business, but they got through it together.

This 28 year old business mogul doesn't look that old, she still looks like she is in her junior year of high school with her athletic curvaceous body, long wavy charcoal black hair, perfect tan skin, pouty pink lips, and beautiful almond shaped brown eyes. She always stunned the people of the fashion world for they couldn't believe that she had been able to accomplish all that she had in only a few months and be able to maintain her status.

"Ren, you better get your butt up and out of your bed. You are going to be late for your first day at your new school. Do you really want me to hold your hand and walk through the schools with you?" Serena said with a smirk.

Serenity went wide-eyed, threw the covers off her, and jumped off the bed. But with her coordination and lack of thinking, she flew off the bed and landed a face plant onto the floor below.

"I meant to do that!" Ren exclaimed before standing and patting her pajamas down.

"Right. I'm going to make your breakfast before I have to go. Sorry I can't give you a ride to school, but I left your board right beside the door so at least you have that way as transportation to get to school," Serena gave Serenity a kiss on the forehead before she left the room.

"Now, I need a outfit," Ren said to herself before sifting through her closet.

Having a fashion designer had its perks. Ren always had the first copy to test out and wear. She never had a day where she couldn't find anything to wear.

So when she looked through her closet, she picked out a red v-neck top that showed her midriff a little, black tattered skirt, black boots, black chocker, and a red and black studded belt. She straightened her hair and kept it in place with a black headband with white poka dots.

"I'm going now! You have ten minutes before your going to be late. I'll see you later Ren!" Serena shouted before she walked out the door.

Serenity was in the middle of applying her makeup when her sister had left. So she finished putting on her eyeliner, shadow, and lipstick before she grabbed her book bag and purse. She ran down the stairs, ate her breakfast quickly, drowned her orange juice, and then grabbed her board from beside the front door.

Right now she only had five minutes, so she hopped on her board and quickly made her way to school. When she reached the school she had enough time to go to her assigned locker, put her board in the locker, and run to class.

So she was successful up until the run to class part, instead she ran into a group of people- two girls and a guy.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" She exclaimed and helped gather their belongings.

"It's alright," They sorted out whose book or whatever belonged to who and stood.

"You must be new 'cause I haven't seen you 'round here before," a girl with brown hair that vaguely looked and sounded like Hannah Montana said.

"Yeah, I'm Serenity Rodriguez or Ren if you'd like. I just moved here from New York," Ren introduced.

"Hi, I'm Miley, and this is Lily and Oliver," The brunette named Miley said and pointed to a blond haired girl and the only guy.

"Hello," They all entered the classroom and took a seat.

"Now let's start class with attendance," the teacher announced and started calling out names.

"… Serenity Rodriguez?"

"Here,"

"Jake Ryan?… Jake Ryan?… Is Jake Ryan here today?"

"I'm here!" the blond celebrity said haughtily then casually sat down beside Miley.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but i will try to update as much as i can with a busy schedual


End file.
